


Birthday

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [54]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happy birthday, boss." Tony watches Gibbs carefully, hoping that his offering isn't something that's going to annoy the sniper. "Abby sent the cake."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Tony DiNozzo, at some point after the short "[Note](http://archiveofourown.org/works/824262/chapters/2183686)"  
> Prompt: Cake  
> Alternate Universe: Mercenaries and Murderers

"Happy birthday, boss." Tony watches Gibbs carefully, hoping that his offering isn't something that's going to annoy the sniper. "Abby sent the cake." And had promised that it wouldn't get him killed, at least, though neither of them were fooled into thinking that Gibbs would react like a normal person.

Gibbs looks at the small cake a moment before looking at Tony with an expression Tony can't read. Well, to be fair, he's not sure how well he can read Gibbs at all, and this is a situation that hasn't come up before. He's never felt brave enough before to mention birthdays, of anyone, to Gibbs. Or maybe suicidal enough, but at the moment, they're hiding from the FBI - again - and he's getting a little stir-crazy shut up in the little place they've been living in.

"Thanks." Gibbs smiles, just the little lopsided grin that lets Tony know he's not going to die today. He really does need to learn how to read Gibbs a little better, but he'll worry about it later. When they're not in danger.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure what kind of trouble Tobias told Gibbs and Tony to get out of the country to avoid, though I am fairly certain that the situation is going to be resolved by the use of Hetty and her team. How, I've not quite figured out yet, but I will, eventually.


End file.
